villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Argath
Argath is a very angry man, consumed with his contempt for the common man. Early life Little is known about his early life, but he was born into wealth and privilege, like many of the characters of Final Fantasy Tactics. However, this life was shattered to pieces when his grandfather was accused of treason (the truth of this matter remains a mystery). Argath's father did not believe the claims, but it did not matter; the damage was done, and House Thadalfus's reputation was beyond repair. Service in the Order left|thumb|Argath the Squire At some point, Argath entered into Squire training, and was accepted into the Order of the Southern Sky under Marquis Elmdor. The Marquis was kidnapped by the Corpse Brigade, and Argath escaped to mount a rescue. He was saved by Ramza Beoulve and Delita Heiral, and begged them to help him rescue his lord. He made a similar offer to Ramza's older brother Dycedarg, who also refused, so the three Squires went after the Marquis themselves. After rescuing Elmdor in the Sand Rat Cellar, the three boys returned to Dycedarg, expecting to be reprimanded. However, Duke Larg commended them for their efforts, and sent them against a thieves' fort. This particular fort just happened to be manned by the sister of the Corpse Brigade's leader, Milleuda Folles. Argath' natural dislike of peasant-folk came to light. He taunted and ridiculed her, and when the battle was over, he spat on Ramza's decision to let her live. Upon their return to Igros Castle, and the realization that Teta was kidnapped, Argath did not want to sent troops to rescue her. This caused Delita to be understandably angry, as Teta was his sister, and the two acquaintances came to blows. Ramza held Delita back, and Argath escaped with his life in tact. Argath defected from the Southern Sky and joined it's Northern counterpart under Ramza's elder brother Zalbag. He lead the attack on Fort Zeakden to wipe out the remainder of the Corpse Brigade. Its new leader, Golagros, was using Delita's sister as a meatshield. Argath cold-heartedly loosed two crossbow bolts; one aimed at Teta, and the other at Golagros. Teta was killed instantly, and Golagros was only mortally wounded. An enraged Delita attacked him, and he was eventually defeated by Ramza's forces. He died face down in the snow. Return from the Dead left|thumb|Argath returns from the dead While he was descending into the depths of Limberry Castle to rescue his sister, Ramza encountered his old foe. Looking for his revenge, Argath challenged Ramza to a duel. However, he was much stronger now, as he sold his soul to acquire power from the Lucavi demons. He had gained the skills of a Death Knight, whose skills were identical to that of Gafgarion's, and Ramza's troupe fought an arduous battle against him. However powerful Argath was, Ramza defeated him in the end, and the disgraced knight died with a cry for his mother. His rebirth only takes place in the PSP remake, the War of the Lions. Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Dark Knights Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Elitist